the angeldemon and hanyo
by aqua-angel16
Summary: an angel ended up having a demon's child. kagome higurashi but she was born with the body of a god. everyboy wants her. can a certin hanyo protect her from all the lustful boys? including himself?
1. what she did to me

One day there was a bankqet and all the angels and demons were invited. the angel princess of the heavens met a demon and fell in love with him. she had his child. The angel princess's father was furious, he was planing on kicking her out of the royal family if the child looked like a demon. but lucky for her the child was born a female and looked like an angel. Her mother home schooled her child until her father said her daughter had to go to the school for angels,  
demons, mikos, and monks. Her mother feared for her daughter because everyone knew Kagome higurashi was a half breed. but what worried her mother the most is that kagome had the body of an angel and demon. Every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. female angels bodys had big cheasts it was rare to find some with a pear type figure. as for felmale demons they had more hip and ass than cheast so because her daughter had both the angel and demon blood in her, she had the hour glass figure of a goddess. her mother feared that the boys would try to rape her daughter. but the only thing she can do for her daughter is hope.

"kagome promise me your going to be alright. i mean just make sure you contol your emotions and dont bare your fangs and claws so much and people just because they piss you off." ms. higurashi said worriedly

"yeah yeah" kagome mumbled under her breath she knew her mother was ashamed of her. what pissed her off the most the most is that if she did'nt want a half breed child then why would she go and have sex with a demon

"i was told i'm staying at the dorms of the schools owner. i'm staying in a dorm with his son. anyway i'll see you later mom" kagome said runing out of the castle into the limo though it would have been so much eaiser to fly her mom wanted her to apper as 'normal' as possible.

the 2hours passed bye and the driver said "were here miss" as kagome nodded and got out walking into her new school. as soon as she got in everyone turned to her and every guy's jaw droped and every girl became green with envy

kagome blushed. she hated beening the center of attetion. kagome walked up to a guy in a bunch off people and everyone around him blushed staring at her

"hi i wanted to know if you could show me were main office is. sorry for pulling you out of your group i just really need to find it" kagome says staring at the black haired boy whose hair was as long as hers

"y-yeah sure n-no problem" he said not taking his eyes off her body and when she got there she thanked him but as soon as she was going in he grabed her arm and said

"hey i'm naraku. hope your in all my classes" he said winking at her and it sent cold chills down her spine

"i'm kagome and i'll see ya around." she mummbled walking into the office but hit something and stummbled back wards.

"w-what the h- the demon stoped taking when he got a good look at her "damn" was all he manged to get out. there she was the most beautiful woman Inuyasha had ever dreamed to lay his eyes on. She had soft, tan skin that was 100 percent flawless. there was too mysteriously beautiful chocolate orbs that glistened beautifully. She was wearing large, gold hoop earrings and had wore red lip gloss, his favorite color. She had long, soft, black hair that was so silky and it ran all the was down to her butt. She had a slender waist and large perky breasts. Her hips came out, giving her a very womanly appearance and she had long creamy legs. Her short sleeve red shirt covered her chest and stomach but it was tight enough to see her ample breasts and the curve of her waist, and had kiss me on it and lord know he wanted to kiss her rosy red lip, Her jeans meshed well over her lower body showing her curvy hips. and she smelled like freash cherry blossems. He instinctively licked his lips and inuyasha had a tight tug at his pants 'fuck! so damn beautiful' inuaysha screamed in his mind

kagome blushed under his stare, of course shes had guys stare at her, but this guy sent a tingle to her spine

"s-sorry. i'm kagome" kagome mumbled trying to avoid his gaze

"hmmm. i'm inuyasha" was all he said

"u-umm hey do you know where i can find m-mr. takashi. (a/n: spelling srry) i need to find him." kagome mumbled and he looked at her and they had eye contact and she blushed more looking away.

'why would she need my father?' inuyasha thought as he nodded and showed her to his fathers office.

"ah inuyasha and you must be " Inutaisho said singaling them to come closer

"inuyasha, kagome is an angel from the royal family and she will be staying in your dorm." Inutaisho said looking at inuyasha who had his eyes glanced down to the up and down motion of her breasts and his father sighed "though maybe thats not a good idea." this made inuyasha look at his father and smirk but he shook his head and said

"naw its cool plus shes from the royal family so you would'nt want to put her in those small dorms. righttt. plus there a spare bedroom. it'll be fine" inuyasha smiled and his father sighed and said

"inuyasha may i speak to you alone." kagome nodded bowed and steped outside

"hey dad whats up" inuaysha said trying to sound inicent (a/n:spelling sorry) but he knew he was going to have fun.

"kagome is a sweet, preicous, 'ANGEL!!' who needs some protection. when i talked to her mother she clams about the least, LEAST, about of boys that tried to rape her was 6. can you please protect her as long as she goes to this school." Inutaisho said and inuyasha's eyes widend in shock. all he could do was nod as he walked out the door when he steped outside there was no kagome he shruged and walked back to his dorm hoping to get ride of the sudden worryness that filled his heart.

"damn it. were is that wench." inuyasha mumbled laying on his bed before falling into a quick sleep.

about 30 minutes later kagome came into the room and sighed 'i cant believe one trip to the bathroom would make a girl lost. anyway i should take a bath. i smell funny.' kagome whinned in her head turning on the bath. once it was done she got in and let out her angel wings and relaxed in the tub.  
inuyasha awoke when he thought he heard some noise. though he ignored it and went to the kitchen and made some ramen. about 20 minutes she got out of the tub but was hungery so she walked into the kitchen with a pair of yellow shorts and a spagity(a/n: spelling) strap shirt. she had a plastic cup of milk but droped it when she turned and saw inuyasha

"ohh i'm sorry u scared me and i did'nt mean to drop the milk" kagome said grabing a paper towel and she got one all fours to clean up the milk.

Inuyasha's jaw droped as soon as he noticed that Kagome was on all fours, on the floor and her ass was waggling in front of him. he temporarily forgot that he needed to breathe.

'Fuck is this bitch begging me to take her '

He closed his eyes tightly, inmaging he was tearing off her clothes and he would nibble gently on her ear. He'd continue to glide down her neck and across her collarbone with his mouth.

His lips would glide over one of those breasts his mouth catching on the hard protrusion of one of her nipples, and how she'd gasp quietly in surprise when he'd start sucking on it and she'd whimper softly and call out his name his free hand would being playing with her other breast, Her legs would move anxiously, wanting more and the only thing separating him from her tight, wet virgin vagina would be the thin material of the panties she had on. he'd slip his hand in her underwear and inseret one of his digits inside her and shes breathlessly squiming around as he inserted another digit in her and her perfect creamy legs would be spread apart, begging for him to take her innocence. She'd be moaning for him to satisfy her.

"please" she'd pant "please dont tease me" but inuyasha would'nt listen he'd want tease her body more before he'd take her. he'd finally tear away her under wear and dip his head down to taste her pure essence.

"ahh inuyasha!"

"inuyasha, hey inuyasha did you here me?" kagome said snapping him out of his dreams. he was all sweaty and he had a dark blush.

"feh, w-what do you want wench" inuyasha said

"you look pretty sick are you ok?" kagome said touching his fore head to see if he had a feaver but that was a miskate he jerked and accsdentally (a/n: spelling) spilled the hot ramen in his hands on her white tee shirt. she sreacked and inuyasha paniced taking off her shirt as he sat her on the conter getting a cold rag softly touching the places on her cheast that got burnt.

"t-thank you" she blushed and inuyasha looked up and his eyes went wide. he reliezed he had taken off her shirt and she was on the counter with him imbetween her legs. he jumped about 6 feet away from her and his golden eyes started to became red and he dug his lenthing claws into his palms hoping if he did he'd push the demon inside him that now craved for her now taking as many deep slow breaths as he could as his demon would be chant ing in his mind

'Dominate my bitch dominate my bitch take her!' inuyasha ran to his room and slamed the door shut.

'what the hell. how can a girl i just fucking met do this to me' inuyasha groaned gaining more control so he yelled out to kagome

"hey wench! wear more god damn clothes! your staying with a boy! have more dignity!"  
he growled

'and why the hell would you have my bitch cover up her beautiful body.' inuyasha's demon purred once again filling inuyasha's head with impure thoughts of kagome

'damn it! stop!' inuyasha mentally shouted at his demon

'i dont want to. i will make my bitch remember me since she forgot.' his demon said and inuyasha froze

'your bitch? and what the hell do you mean r-remember? you know her.' but inuyasha growled when he got no response. "what the hell does he mean remember?" inuyasha said before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. he's in my dream?

*kagomes dream*

14 year old kagome ran to the park with a huge smile on her face. Her boyfirend Jankostu was planning on taking her to the festival for her birthday. she felt as if she loved him. Of course her mother had no idea kagome had a boyfriend. she did'nt allow kagome anywhere near boys. So kagome would always sneak down to the human world.

"hey kags ready to go?" Jankostu asked and kagoem simply started at him as if he was dumb

"uhh no! not with all these boys here! i thought it was just going to be us too." kagome shouted staring at the three boys eying her body.

"oh sorry i 'forgot' to tell you, they are going to leave once we past the store there going to.  
kags dont worry there cool people." he smirked and winked at his boys but kagome did'nt notice. she grabed his arm and held onto him tight.

"hey kags lighten up." he said walking kagome did'nt pay attetion she kind of trusted jankostu but not the other boys. Suddenly one of the boys grabed her arm and another grabed her other arm and pushed her into an alley.

"WHAT THE HELL!" kagome screamed but jankostu clamped his hand over her mouth.  
Tears streamed down her face. she never felt so betraded

"aww cutie its ok" one of the boys said licking her neck

"yeah it wont hurt i swear." another one said unbuttoning her shirt

kagome angerly glared at jankostu who was now infrount of her

"kags." he said cupping her chin finally taking his hand from her mouth and as soon as he did she screamed and one of the boys slaped her

"kags you brought this one yourself. you were just being really really selfish when you said you was'nt ready for sex. if you just gave yourself to me instead of leading me on with that beautiful body of yours" he said cuping her ass "you would'nt go through this"  
once again kagome screamed and thrashed around when he tore off her skirt. she shut her eyes tight but did'nt stop screaming. then her body suddenly felt lighter. about 5 minutes later she dared to open her eyes and she saw her ex. (jankostu) and his friends on the ground brusied and beat up.

kagome flinched when she heard a deep voice speak up.

"hey. you ok?" kagome slowly lifted her eyes and found her self lost in her saviors red pools. his long sliver hair had gold streeks runing down his hair which stoped at the back of his knees.  
and perched at the top of his head where two white trianges that scent a bit of wonder to her mind. kagome could'nt resist the erge to touch whatever laid at the top of his head. and when she did they twiched up showing too adorable dog ears. kagome gasped earning a chuckle from the man before he grabed her arms and pulled them away from his ears.

"you ok." he repeted

"o-oh y-yeah t-thank ....thank you i mean for saving me and well ...yea thanks. i'm kagome" kagome said barliey louder than a whisper and her saviors smiled showing his fangs and twiching his ears leting her know he heard her which made kagome blush

"i'm yash. here you'll need it" he said giving her his hoodie and she blushed more

"t-thank you yash."

" here i'll take you home" he said and kagomes eyes widend

"no!" she screamed and he raised a brow "i-i mean you cant. i'm sorry the only way to get where i live is to fly. i'm a basterd half-angel so i live in heaven." she said pointing to the sky 'and i dont want mother to know i snuck out or she'd kill me.' she added in her mind

yash just sighed and picked her up bridial style and jumped high into the air landing on a cloud.

"kagome where do you live?"

"o-oh umm i live in that palace" he nodded and jumped in an open window lucky for her it was her room.

"thank you yash for saving me. i-

he cut kagome off when he caputed her lips with his. his hands moving to pull her closer. She gasped as she felt his hand traveled down her breast to snake around her waist. He deepened the kiss, driving his tongue inside her mouth, loving the taste of her. Her hands fisted his shirt as he coaxed her tongue to join his. She wrenched her mouth away, the need to breathe too great to ignore. She panted as he rained butterfly kisses on her jaw to her neck, trailing up to nibble her earlobe. Then he quietly wisperd in her ear

"i'll see you again ka-go-me." he jumped out the window before she had the chance to respond.

kagome brought her fingers up to her lips and blushed deeply.

*End dream*

kagomes eyes shot open and she looked around the room

'oh yeah. i forgot. i'll be staying here...wait wats that noise?' kagome slowly moved and put her pointy ear to the wall and gasped then started blushing.

'no! he's.--

EILSE WHERE!

'Great just great! my bitch has woken up to you fucking this slut!' demon inuyasha shouted.

'whatever. its not like she cares'

'she would and you would to if you both knew what i knew.' he snapped back

'mmmm a-and what the hell does that mean' his youkai growled and snapped

'stop fucking that slut!'

inuyasha groaned and his youkai smirked, he opened inuyasha's mouth and purred

"mmm god....ka-go-me so good." he pretended to be breathless. luckly for inuyasha his 'friend' did'nt hear that 'ok ok i get it you really must like that girl. that does'nt stop me from enjoying my-self'  
then his youkai growled and started taking control off inuyasha's body.

'w-whaa..damn!' inuyasha shouted before everything suddenly blacked out for him. his youkai (a/n: aka yash) pulled himself out of the girl and fixed himself up before looking down at the panting girl. he sucked on his teeth.

"pitiful" he said before walking out. when he walked out of the door he relaxed and his gold streaks appered and his claws and fangs grew. he walked down the hall way and bumped into kagome and she fell on her butt.

quick reflexs he clamped his hand over her eyes because he did'nt want her to see him as him just yet.

"whaa?? inuyasha? what are you doing" she said trying to move his hands from her eyes but it did'nt work.

yash smiled and mumbled

"kagome. no matter what i do, promise me you wont open your eyes."  
kagome studied his voice and gasped

"your not inu--

he cut her off with a sweet simple kiss. it had been a while since he kissed her so he wanted to make it speical. then suddenly he disapeared.

kagome slowly opened her eyes and went into his room which was empty "yash" kagome mumbles touching her lips "nah! it could'nt have been that dirty, old, basterd"  
she said walking out of his room closing his door. As soon as she did he poped out of the shadows with that girl asleep in his arms with a couple things runing through his mind

'i'm not old....243 years old is'nt old....at least not in demon years. and what the hell did she mean dirty? like pervert? i'm no prev all i do is dream about her...riping off her clothes....her screaming my name...he--- guess i am a prevy hun?' inuyasha said in his mind he did'nt feel like staying in control so he let inuyasha back in control but he passed out from loss of energy.

------------------------------------------------------------

reivew i swear the next on will be better!!!! 


	3. you are my girlfriend

Disclaimer: i dont own and sometimes i'm happy i dont...anyway i hope ya like please review please!!!!!

"IT'S ALL YOUR FALUT" kaome shrieked and inuyasha's dog eyes flatened against his skull and he whinced

"damn it woman! it's not my falut i was sleepy." inuyasha shot back

"well now i'm late AND on my first day!! i could'nt wake you up at all! now help me find my class!!" kagome whinned and inuyasha rolled his eyes droping her off at her first class. There was a mix up in her schedule and he knew that...so later they would go to his dad's office. for now he'd just go to his class.

"class let me introduce you to the new student, Kagome Higurashi." everyone's jaw droped and the girls all became green with envy.

"nice to meet ya, i'm kagome. half angel, half demon. dont worry i dont bite" kagome smiled showing her fangs and all the boys blushed

"hello kagome" eveyone, execpt a jelous girl named kikyo and naraku, said

"please take a seat next to koga kuzuma, and naraku tangii"

"kay" kagome smiled and went over to her seat when a voice spoke

"hello....my you are.....perfect..oh i'm koga, nice too meet you"

"nice too meet you too koga....and thank you, but no one's perfect" kagome blushed and koga smiled and said

"yeah...no one except you."

"i do have flaws koga-kun...

"just koga...the 'kun' is too proper" he said and before kagome could respond the teacher spoke up

"mr. kuzuma, is their anything you wanna say to the class, since your speaking so sweetly to ms. higurashi?"

"yeah sure" koga said standing up "i think that kagome higurashi is a fucking goddess. i just met her but damn she's fine." this turned kagome bright red and she figited when everyone turned to see what she would say

"Koga you have detention after school. Sit down." the teacher orderd and he just shruged

"kagome.." a husky voice whipered and she turned to see the boy that helped her get to the office

'what was his name.....' kagome thought

"hi nice to see you again..i'm sorry i dont remember your name" kagome smiled embarrassed  
he chuckled

"naraku" he whispered but seemed she did'nt hear because at the same time  
she said

"narachi!"

"nope sorry sweetie"

"nara?" she asked and he shook his head...she thought about it for a minute before saying

"nar-oh! naraku! am i right?" he nodded and she smiled

"sorry i forgot but i'm not really good at remebering names"

"well i must be lucky hun?" was his response and before she could respond a young boy came up to  
her desk and said

"Kagome Higurashi....i plege my undieing love to you!" a boy named hojo akito said loud enough  
for everyone to hear then kagome lended over and whispered to naraku

"hey do i smell like Fruit or Chocolate?" he nodded and she sighed

"i'm sorry your under my demonic love scent, you dont really love me." kagome smiled but the teacher  
spoke up

"kagome, sweetie, are they bothering you?"

'wow....can you say weird?' she thought

"no sir" kagome said

"kagome, i've got a surpise. close your eyes" naraku whispered in her ear that sent cold chills to her  
spine

"o-ok.." slowly she closed her eyes only to resive a kiss from him. when she opened her eyes they were  
blank and she had no expression on her face

"Kagome Higurashi. You, love Naraku Tangii, he is your boyfirend, and lover" he smirked as her  
eyes went back to the chocolate orbs and she slowly opened her mouth to say--

CLIFF HANGER!!!!

:) WHAT HAPPENS TO KAGOME, IS SHE OK, WHAT WILL SHE SAY?? OMG PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW AND  
LOVE AND KEEP READING

THANKIES LOVE: aqua-angel16 *kisses*


	4. under my spell

**Ps: not i am not tricking you just read and see what happens**

**LAST TIME::**

"kagome, i've got a surpise. close your eyes" naraku whispered in her ear that sent cold chills to her spine

"o-ok.." slowly she closed her eyes only to resive a kiss from him. when she opened her eyes they were blank and she had no expression on her face

"Kagome Higurashi. You, love Naraku Tangii, he is your boyfirend, and lover" he smirked as her eyes went back to the chocolate orbs and she slowly opened her mouth to say--

**NOW::**

**INUYASHA'S POV/LUNCH TIME**

* * *

'where is that damn wench!! we gotta go to my fathers office....' inuyasha thought as he walked around looking for kagome.

"inu-poo!!" a bitch (a/n: i mean....slut XD) called and inuyasha rolled his eyes when he smelt other men on her.

"hey kikyo" he mumbled pecking her lips. There a couple well, the slut cheats so he was planing on breaking up with her, but his main concern right now was finding kagome.

"what wrong?" kikyo asked and inuyasha sighed

"i'm trying to find kagome" this kikyo laughed to

"why? shes nothing but a slut. i mean all over those boys when she just got here" kikyo snickerd inuyasha growled but laughed at what she said, course he was mad she called his kagome a slut but laughed beacuse she did that when she first got here

'wow look whose taking' inuyasha said in his mind

"anyway, do you know where she is?" inuyasha asked

"why? would'nt you rather spend time with me?" kikyo purred and inuyasha almost gaged

'i dont know why i even agreed to date her' he thought

"no. now where is kagome"

"urgh!! the sluts in the court yard with her boyfirend naraku!" kikyo shouted stomping away

'in the court yard...boyfirend!!' inuyasha thought angerly as he ran to see his kagome siting on naraku's lap making out with him......

"kagome!" inuyasha growled his eye's flashed red to gold red to gold

"yes?" kagome asked and turned to see inuyasha. she squeeled and jumped out of her boyfirends lap and ran into inuyasha's arms who stood there very confuised. why would she hug him?

"hey inu! how's it going??" kagome smiled

"kagome you got a boyfirend and on your first day!" inuyasha shouted

"no sir, we've been going out for 3 months it's just been long term relationship" inuyasha had nothing to say to this and naraku smirked

"anyway i need to run by your daddy's office. can we go now??" kagome pouted and naraku walked up to kagome and kissed her sliding his toung in her mouth and to keep from killing naraku inuyasha went to a pouty koga

"what's your problem" inuyasha gritted out trying not to look back at the couple

"naraku's damn spell" koga sulked more and inuyasha was confuised

"spell? what spell?" inuyasha asked

"the one he has on kagome!! he put it on her earlier today, during class"

**--------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------**

"o-ok.." slowly she closed her eyes only to resive a kiss from him. when she opened her eyes they were blank and she had no expression on her face

"Kagome Higurashi. You, love Naraku Tangii, he is your boyfirend, and lover" he smirked as her eyes went back to the chocolate orbs and she slowly opened her mouth to say--

"DUH!! sweetie i have been your gf for 3 months. are you ok? do you have a fever?" kagome asked

"nah i'm fine" he whispered placing hot kisses down her neck and she blushed

"HEY YOU CANT DO THAT!!" koga shouted angerly

"k-koga-kun what are you taking about?" kagome said confuised

"Mr. Kuzuma, is there a problem?" the teacher asked and koga growled

"yes in fact there is this damn full-blooded pest demon! put a spell on kagome?! a love spell!"

", is that true?" he asked and naraku just shruged

"Kagome come here please." kagome smiled and ran up to the teacher

"say ahh....

kagome just shruged and opened her mouth as the teacher poured something in her mouth but nothing happened

"Mr. Kuzuma it seems she's not under any spell. Kagome you may sit down now." she nodded and skipped back to her seat. naraku lended over and whispered in koga's ear

"only i can break the spell"

koga said nothing else just growled and sat back down.

**-----------------------END FLASH BACK-------------------------------------**

inuyasha turned to see naraku groping her butt so he just ran over there and draged kagome away from him.

"time to go." he growled

"bye baby" kagome smiled

"bye kagome" naraku whispered

**IN THE OFFICE **(a/n: his dad steped out for a minute)

"inuyasha...are you mad at me??" kagome whinned but before he could respond Inutaisho walked back in.

"kagome....someone changed your scheldue so i changed it back, your in all inuyasha's classes"

"YAH!! so i'm in inuyasha and naraku's class" kagome cheered inutaisho raised a brow at what she said and looked at the pouty inuyasha who mumbled

"naraku is her 'boyfirend'..." inutaisho sighed

"kagome, sweetie, i need you to let me talk to inuyasha"

"kay...bye" kagome smiles skipping out the room

"inuyasha.......we have a problem" inutaisho said

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**done w/ da chappie, so how'd ya like it?? anyway what do you think will happen please review.**  
**Thank you love from: aqua-angel16**


	5. she is dangerous

**a/n: You must all hate me for not updating sooner :bows head in shame: I truly am sorry. I will make it up to you all in this chapter. there's a lime in dis chapter i knoowwwwwwwww**

**the pain of making you wait. but hey i promise you will enjoy it because i will make very VERY long......well until i find a good place to place a clif hanger...**

**anyway i want 20 reviews or i will not update sorry!!! *hides* dont kill me... n i dont care if they are from the same people ok love you**

**DISCLAIMER:: i dont own but please enjoy anyway**

**LAST TIME:::::**

YAH!! so i'm in inuyasha and naraku's class" kagome cheered inutaisho raised a brow at what she said and looked at the pouty inuyasha who mumbled

"naraku is her 'boyfirend'..." inutaisho sighed

"kagome, sweetie, i need you to let me talk to inuyasha"

"kay...bye" kagome smiles skipping out the room

"inuyasha.......we have a problem" inutaisho said

**NOW:::::**

"what..what kind of problem?" inuyasha slowly whipsered out

"a kagome, problem.." inutaisho responed looking at his son seriously

"....ok now will you tell me the--

"naraku not only put a love spell but a lust and desire one....she will be crazied looking for a potential mate." inutaisho glared

"i dont understand..." inuyasha said giving his father the i-have-no-clue-what-you-just-said, look.

"look just keep away from kagome when her eyes turn purple...she..is'nt herself."

"father" inuyasha said getting irritated "just explain in a way i'll understand" his father nodded

"kagome is sex-craved demon looking for domint male as mate. wont stop. untill she get mate.  
naraku want her...he will try to make her mate. want you. to keep her away from him. and you stay away from her when HER EYES ARE PURPLE!!!!" inutaisho laughed

"HEY!!! i got it no need to talk dumbly." inuyasha pouted and his father stoped laughing and imeditly (a/n spelling) got serious.

"son. this is important. you have to make sure she is ok until we can break the spell. son she will be normal 6 hours after her eyes first go purple. but every night they WILL go purple. all angels go through it but this is not something to be taken lightly. understand?" inutaisho glared

"yeah. yeah. yeah i got it.." inuyasha mummbled leaving the room only to run into a sleeping girl laying in the hall way. he chuckled

"what a dork" he smiled picking her up taking her to there dorm room. he put her on the bed as she rolled around giggling until her eyes slowly opened

only to show beautiful purple orbs.

_'oh great. did'nt i just just get warned about this?'_ inuyasha mentally growled and kagome imiditly (a/n::spelling) jumped on him. she giggled

"alpha male?" she asked turning her head to the side she did'nt give him a chance to answer when she brought her lips onto his. He wrapped his hands around her waist, enjoying the feel of her own hands lacing around his neck. "you. alpha male?" She asked, picking up herself and straddling him on the bed.

**'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!! STOP!!!! DONT!!!'** his demon growled nowing full well the consequeces of this.

_'why not?'_ inuyasha asked in his mind still wondering about the girl kissing and nibbling on his neck

**'you dont understand, remember what your father said.....look she has purple eyes'**  
inuyasha looked in her eyes for a minute before sighing and pushing her off earning a disaproving growl from her as he walked back to his room to go to sleep.

_*INUYASHA'S DREAM*_

_kagome ran circles around him, giggling, and twirling with happyness. her smile was to die for._  
_she looked like the happiest woman alive._

_"inu" she giggled falling on him from dizzynes as he jumped onto the bed with her in his arms._

_"mmm kagome, you smell nice" he whispered burring his face into her hair._

_"inuyasha.. i gotta surpise for you.." kagome giggled striping only to revial a a black and red lace bra and a matching thin layered pair of panties_

_"kagome...it's just gonna come off away way" he smirked and she giggled slowly walking up to him._  
_He leaned forward, pulling her down to his lap in the same motion, his lips pressed against hers, she opened his mouth with her tongue exploring his sweet taste and his gentle lips._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him even closer as he traveled his hand up her back to remove the bra that covered her body._

_"kagome..." he purred and he pinned her to the bed and He pulled her bra off and began sucking on her breasts. She began moaning a bit and closed her eyes as he slips his hand in her panties and rubed her ._

_Instantly she opened her legs allowing him passage. he moved his fingers deeper inside her woman hood making her moan but making a steady pace._

_"Oh god Inuyasha." She whimpered and bucked her hips at him at his touch. he chuckled and inserted another digit into her keeping his steady pace as he kissed her lips hungerly. she threw her head back and grinded her hips against his fingers_

_"please dont do this inuyasha..." kagome whinned as He couldn't take the uncomfortable bulge in his jeans. He moved from her and took his shirt off giving her a fine view of his upper body. She ran her hands over his muscles._

_"work out a l--" She gasped as he tore off her panties and he extended his tongue to take one long lick of her weeping slit and her moans making him want to take her so badly. He latched his mouth more securely on her, finding her clit and lapping at it._

_Inuyasha sucked at her opening, the pull causing her legs to tremble in pleasure. Keeping his lower lip still brushing against her clit, he used his long tongue to repeatedly plumb her depths._  
_Kagome could'nt take anymore of his torcher as she came into his mouth._

_*END DREAM*_ **(a/n::nope still not done w/ da lime)**

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened as he felt 'extra weight' on him. he looked up to see kagome siting on his stomach with the cutest pouty and curious look. her head was tilted

" alpha male..... mate me" kagome whinned bouncing up and down on him and he replied staring at the up and down movement of her chest. feeling his hard-on geting harder.

"no...alpha male cannot mate you" suddenly she growled

"then just let alpha female take care of your......

kagome had not finished her sentence, she just stroked his length through the now uncomfortable boxers he was wearing. He growled in yoaki tounge to get her to stop...she froze for a split secound before riping his boxers off and rubing her thumb along his tip.

**"kagome!! stop--** His demon growled but gasped when his dominte girl ran her right hand down the length of his dick, from the bottom to the top, knowing full well she wanted him to take her, he just could'nt help it. He wanted her too but she decided to tease him for not accepting her the first time.

she began stroking his hard dick, she went slowly at her hand entirely around his length, she made quick thrusts with her hand, going upwards then downwards, which made him groan in pleasure. Her pace increased until he couldn't even watch her or bring himself to stop her.

Pre-cum shot out from his hard, very aroused penis, kagome pulled her hand away , but before he could complain, she took the tip into her mouth, sucking gently on it. Flicking her tongue over the tip continuously, she eagerly licked up the pre-cum that was given to her. He moaned in pleasure.

Kagome took the his entire length into her mouth, swallowing him. His dick flexed shooting more pre-cum into her mouth. kagome swallowed the cum he shot into her mouth before removing her mouth from his length earning a disaproving growl from him

"apologize to me" kagome wispered stroking his length. she smirked knowing he was stuborn and she could tease him more.

"n-no." inuyasha panted knowing she was talking about him refusing her eariler.

"hmmm" was all she said before she toke his length back into her mouth and bobbed up and down as her mouth slid over his erection. Not being able to take it anymore, Inuyasha blew his entire white load of semen in her mouth. she pulled back and tore off her underwear and she up his body and positioned herself above him.

"say it" she whispered with a smirk when she felt inuyasha buck his hips at her.

" i-i'm sorry kagome please..i want you" he whinned but before she could do anything more someone Knocked at his Room door making him reliezed what just happened. With one swift move he pushed her off of him and started getting dressed when he heard her whinne and whimper from not being able to touch him or being touched by him.

**(A/N LIME DONE)**

He turned to her and growled angerly in youkai tounge making her stop. He answed the door and steped out.

"Hey miroku." inuyasha sighed once he heard her whines from in his room again

"did i interpute something?" he asked

".....yeah but it was good that you did....**that woman is dangerous**" inuyasha smirked

**END CHAAPPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**OMG I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AM LYKE DONE ^^I NEED 20 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE SORRY JUST HOW LIFE GOES....I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH!!!!**


	6. party gone bad

**This is an Inuyasha Fanfiction, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did kikyo would have never been inside the show. Inuyasha and kagome are my #1 favorite couple since Inuyasha was the first anime I ever saw courtesy of adult swim.**

**DISCLAIMER::: I don't own it ok though please read anyway.**

**LAST TIME::::**

He turned to her and growled angerly in youkai tounge making her stop. He answed the door and steped out.

"Hey miroku." inuyasha sighed once he heard her whines from in his room again

"did i interpute something?" he asked

".....yeah but it was good that you did....**that woman is dangerous**" inuyasha smirked

**NOW::**

Kagome's whines and growling did'nt stop until 4 in the morning. inuyasha knew she had fell asleep.  
Her whining was like a stab in his heart. not because she did'nt get what she wanted. no. but beacuse her whines were filled with pain and she she was upset. It hurt to know he, sort of cause her to hurt.

At 7:30 Kagome awoke. She seemed normal………

"inuyasha! did you shower already??" a cheery kagome asked

"yeah go head and get in so we can get to class." inuyasha replied

"ok!!" kagome sang runing into the shower. 20 minutes later she came out and she wore her skirt with a white button up shirt, making sure to leave the top two undone, as to show off her cleavage. Teal pumps were at her feet and she let her luxurious black velvet hair loose.

"inuyasha? ready to go?" kagome asked entering the same room he was in and his jaw droped.

"Hello??" kagome asked inocentlly (a/n:: spelling)

"y-yeah. come on." inuyasha said draging her out the dorm

All through class inuyasha could not take his eyes off her. he would get caught, by her,naraku,koga and his slut girlfirend kikyo. Good though kagome did it just for him. It felt so right , like her catching the attention of some one she loved. maybe she just liked him. If only she knew.

Kagome closed her eyes and smile but it suddenly turned into a frown when she heard someone call her name.

"kagome you going to miroku's party tonight?" her 'boyfriend' naraku asked and she smiled

"course I am babe! But only if I can invite some one" Naraku shurged and pecked kagome on the lips.

"I'm cool with it as long as you show up in something sexy, like now" he licked his lips and kagomes eyes went purple.

"mmm course babe, but it will be directed towards alpha male" kagome laughed knowing he had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"o..ok?" was the last thing he said which leaved the purple eyed girl with a smirk.

**LUNCHTIME ( kagome's back too herself but still under the love spell)**

A younge girl with dark black hair like kagomes came and sat next too her.

"hey bitch, I'm sango" kagome smirked

'_I'm starting to like this girl already' _kagome laughed and replied

"sup slut I'm kagome, Hey you going to this miroku-fella's party?"

" course. The dumb-ass pervert is my boyfriend" sango repiled rolling her eyes "don't know why I even put up with him." Kagome laughed to this

" I feel ya. I use to date this perverted basterd. His name was Yash. I swear" kagome chuckled out

"bet he was'nt as worst as miroku" sango smirked and kagome returned it

"bet he was" she said and they both laughed

"your cool peoples sango"

"you too kagome"

That's when inuyasha came and sat down in frount of kagome he looked pissed

"hey? Inuyasha you look so depressed you ok?" kagome whispered

" yeah fine ok just fine" he growled (a/n:: no pun ^^)

"well I know what will cheer ya up. Naraku said that my friend sango's boyfirend miroku was having a party and that I could invite someone..well I just wanted to know did you wanna go together?" kagome smiled and inuyasha fought hard to keep a blush from appering on his cheeks.

"yea…sure kags I'll go with ya" he whispered and without her demonic hear she would'nt have heard him

"kagome squeeled In delight at that he was both coming and at the cute nick name he had giving her

she jumped and hugged him pressing his face in her boobs. But it all seems so falimar. That's right….yash gave her that nick name…'Kags'

'_hey kags'_

'_I love you kags'_

'_kags I'll always protect you '_

'_kags promise me you'll always be here with me'_

'_I'm sorry kags'_

'_kags that shit was funny'_

'_kags i cant'_

'_you bitch! I cant believe that my kags would do this'_

'_I'm sorry kags. I just don't know'_

'_I love you'_

'_I love you kags'_

'_love you'_

'_always and forever' _

Kagome had tears streaming down her face at all the painful words and lies.

"k-kagome are you ok??" inuyasha asked rubing her arm kagome nodded and just went back too the dorm not even bothering too go back too class. She had gym next anyway so it would'nt matter either way.

"You lier!.." kagome cried "you said we'd be together forever…you're a damn lier!!"

**HOURS AFTER CRYING INUYASHA CAME BACK TOO THE DORM**

"wench? You ok??" he asked

"YEAH!!! Just getting ready!!" kagome called from the other room so inuyasha went got changed and waited for kagome too come out. Minutes later she did come out and if anything she was magic. All the redness in her eyes were gone.

She wore a short jean skirt and black tube top with a yellow see-through netting over it and down her arms. Her black pump boots came up too her knees.

"hey inu wat ya staring at" she laughed as he turned red

"feh" he glared and draged her out to his car. The 15 minute drive was quiet but it was a comfortable silence.

Once there inuyasha was draged off somewere by his slut girlfirend and kagome by her put-a-spell-on-me boyfriend.

"guess you did were sumthin sexy." He purred n her ears and she blushed before saying

"course babe I know sum people" kagome kissed him

"why don't I go get us sum thing too drink?" he asked and kagome nodded then he walked off

"_hey did you spike the punch like I told you" a voice whispered and the other nodded_

"_what kind of party would it be if it was'nt?" the other said and they both laughed_

Naraku retuned with too drinks and a smirk. Kagome drank it and smiled

"mm this is good. I want more"

"here you can have mine I'll just go get us some more" he smirked and kagome drank his drink

"so inu we are you going to mate me?" kikyo whispered in a drunken hanyo's ear.

"never" he slurred and she was dumb-struck

"never?! Why the hell not?! I love you inu!"

"no. if you love me you would'n cheat." Inuyasha glared and she studdered

"t-those me were j-just..n-nothing! I love you inu "

"and I love kagome" he whisped low enough so she could'nt here as he walked off to find kagome. ( **demon inuyasha aka yash,** inuyasha)

'**where did kags go' **

'*hic* hmm I don't know but I'm gonna mate the bitch once I find her'

'**ya! *hic* I've waited long enough so mate my bitch'** he agreed

'wait I found her…in..' inuyasha growled 'I'LL KILL HIM'

Kagome was in a corrner, inuyasha could smell the alchol coming off her, or maybe that was himself, she was pushed up against a wall her tank top and fishnet shirt lost somewhere. That basterd naraku touching her in places that would get him killed by inuyasha.

"**how dare you!!"** inuyasha growled darkly grabing his neck throwing him through the wall he landed outside on the grass.

Then someone scream "fight" and eveyone ran outside


	7. i want you

**Disclaimer:: I do not own and never will sorry *sigh* its kool though **

**Wow it's been a pretty long time since I've updated!! WELL HERE'S AN UPDATE! REVIEW! And check out my other stories**

**LAST TIME::**

'wait I found her…in..' inuyasha growled 'I'LL KILL HIM'

Kagome was in a corrner, inuyasha could smell the alchol coming off her, or maybe that was himself, she was pushed up against a wall her tank top and fishnet shirt lost somewhere. That basterd naraku touching her in places that would get him killed by inuyasha.

"how dare you!!" inuyasha growled darkly grabing his neck throwing him through the wall he landed outside on the grass.

Then someone scream "fight" and eveyone ran outside

**NOW:::**

When naraku hit the ground he coughed up blood.

"d-damn hanyo." He said wipeing the blood from his lip. Inuyasha was on top of him before anyone could blink. He began punching his face his eyes flashed red.

_(Can you feel that?)  
(Oh shit)  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

Naraku's nose broke as he finally got inuyasha off of him. he spit of a breath of green posion and inuyasha quickly covered his nose when most of the demon's passed out. Inuyasha's long sliver hair started to have some golden streaks apper and disapear. He was beyond pissed as he tried to keep his demon under control.

_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me_

Inuyasha charged at naraku and kicked him in the side breaking a few ribs. Naraku doubled over in pain and inuyasha circled around him already in his demon form. You could hear the distant sirens of the police.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Inuyasha picked him up by his neck and squeezed it tight he muttered a low mine before his fist conneted with his gut. Naraku coughed up more blood.

"**take the spell off her now"** demon inuyasha growled.

"N-Never!" naraku said as his spat blood on inuyasha's cheek

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems you're having some trouble_  
_In dealing with these changes_  
_Living with these changes_  
_Oh no, the world is a scary place_  
_Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me_

His demon let out a howl before countinusly punching naraku on the face. When naraku tried punching inuyasha he countered it and ended up breaking naraku's arm.

"AHHHHH!!!" he hissed Finnally the police arrived and tore inuyasha off of naraku. He thrashed around and made 3 of them unconsuuse (a/n:: spelling)

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

He was going to charge towards naraku put them officers held him back. Though it did'nt work for long. He broke one of ther legs, anothers shoulder, and ones jaw.

_Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me._

Suddenly he froze. A wave of pain swept of him as he heard his lover cry he also smelt blood. His eyes darted to her and he saw all the long fresh demon claw marks on her body. All the more reason to kill naraku. Though he'd have too worry about that later.

He some how got out of the polices arms and ran to kagome's side. She was panting and hiccuping. The more she wailed the more it hurt yash.

"**mate. Ur hurt" **yash whispered bringing his lips dangerously close to a scar on kagome's chest.

"y-yash?" she hiccuped and gasped when he started to lick her cuts.

"n-no sto—nnn" she panted when he kissed n caressed her skin. Everywhere he touched seemed to burn.

"**I know you've missed my touch." **

"**wanting me."**

"no! n-no..!!" she gasped as he kissed her on her neck, right below her ear knowing full well that was senstive.

"**ur lieing to me"**

"**you've missed your **_**'yashie' **_**just as much as I've missed you **_**kags**_**"**

All demons around the ares had either fled or moved to a safe distance, including the demon police. The demon's knew if anyone had come within range of a distance that he could reach or a distance that could tear him away from kagome they would die.

His hand slowly trailed down her shirt playing with one of her tight nipples. He urned to be inside her. Gods he missed this woman like no other.

"INUYASHA I SAID STOP" she hissed pushing him back causing him to growl in disapointment. Though he loved the way she said his full name, he just wished she would say it in a more sexual way. Maybe when he was able to get her in bed.

"**kags, don't you understand…I love you…I missed you, I NEED you" **

Kagome froze not knowing what to do her body told her to listen to him. Unknowly one of her eyes turned purple.

Before she could do anything he went back to touching her. he could smell the wet juices she had soaked her panties with. He knew she wanted him.

He suddenly started licking away all the cuts on her chest.

"**where are the rest"** he asked stareing into the panting girls eyes

"kiss my ass" she spat out and he shruged

"**after you tell me where your scars are"**

"leave me th—mmmm" she purred as he kissed her trailing his tounge across her bottom lip

Suddenly someone pryed him off of kagome and draged him off to the police car. He did'nt fight he just mouthed to her

_I want you_

He knew she saw when her eyes widend. They pushed him into the car and drove off.

"I-I…. I want you too. I cant believe after what you did.....i want you" she cried droping to the ground as she started wailing only too have her new friend come and comfort her.

* * *

When kagome got to the dorm she refursed to finish what inuyasha started. She did'nt want to be reminded of what he did to her. She would find some way to get him out….then a thought popped in her head.

"daddy…"

**DONE WIT CHAPPIE:::::::: **

**Thank you please review I want 30 . please don't kill me *hides***


	8. daddy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. ( No, shit?)

AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys :D You know I love you :)

LASTTIME::::

"leave me th mmmm" she purred as he kissed her trailing his tounge across her bottom lip

Suddenly someone pryed him off of kagome and draged him off to the police car. He did'nt fight he just mouthed to her

I want you

He knew she saw when her eyes widend. They pushed him into the car and drove off.

"I-I . I want you too. I cant believe after what you did.....i want you" she cried droping to the ground as she started wailing only too have her new friend come and comfort her.

When kagome got to the dorm she refursed to finish what inuyasha started. She did'nt want to be reminded of what he did to her. She would find some way to get him out .then a thought popped in her head.

"daddy "

NOW:::: WITH INUYASHA::::::

"damn did you see that hot ass chick" one of the cops asked

"you mean that angel-looking demon?" another asked and inuyasha's ears perked up with he heard they were talking about kagome.

"yeah! she anit human but i wish i could tap-dat-ASS!" the first cop smirked

"hell yeah! i'd pay anything to take her innocence (a/n spelling)" the second one laughed

"man that chick too fine to be a virgin. she must have let some guy touch her already"  
they both luaghed until they heard inuyasha growl. he kicked the bars so hard to bend right embeteween both cops faces.

"you too ugly ass cops BETTER stop talking bout my mate or all kick your asses"

nothing else was said on the matter. when they got to the jail they went in and passed a couple of cells.

a couple guys whisled (a/n gome my spelling sucks)

"hey babe nice ass."

"bring dat ass ova here"

"yeah! shake dat ass"

inuyasha rolled his eyes and igored them. when the cops arrived at the cell laughed, unshaled him, and pushed him in with to other prisoners that moved close to him. he growled darkly and one caught on and backed away yet the other kept coming. inuyasha backed into a corner so he could use the wall and jump on the other guy.

the prisoner thrased around making inuyasha dislocate the prisoners shoulder. He howled in pain and Inuyasha growled and walked over to the bed with the one smart prisoner on it. He growled at him and the guy quickly got up and went to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha laughed gruffly and climbed up onto the top bunk of the bed. He sighed once up there he thought about what happened with kagome. all he could remeber was the fight, and then waking up ontop of kagome. Inuyasha sighed again

'please make sure i did'nt harm kagome'

WITH KAGOME

Kagome awoke the next morning in a anger, rushing, worried state.

she quickly got in and out of the shower and flew to the prison the toke inuyasha too.

"how much for the bail for Inuyasha Takahashi."

"let me go check" the cop said eyeing her body before checking the computer.

"miss i dont think--

"just tell me!" she hissed

"t-two-thousand eight hundred" he whispered and kagome nodded and shruged before waking out.  
Once she was out of eye sight, she ran into an alley and sighed heavly.

"Damn....i reaaaallllllly dont wanna vist him...but if it gets inuyasha out of jail... i've got now choice"  
kagome closed her eyes sigh before bringing out her angel wings, that she turned fully black, a devil-demon looking tail that was sharp enough to stab someone. Her hair grow so long it touched the floor and her fangs and nails lengthend.

she now opened her beautiful purple eyes and drew a oval, about her hight, in the air.  
a portal oppeared and kagome sighed before steping in.

---  
inuyasha's heart tugged and his stomach started to ache...

"w-what the

'kagome' inuyasha thought ---

"hello. welcome back ms. higurashi...my how long has it b-- a demon maid began but kagome interupted

"since the day i was almost raped by my ex boyfriend....of course the one daddy, said was a perfect little match for his angel from hell'' kagome growled

"ohh...i..umm...l-let me just go get him" she scampered away and kagome growled

"yeah you do that"  
___________________________________________________________________

the maid slowly approched the door kagome's father was at. She was terrifed. Of course, her father was the most feared demon in the world....or at least the most feared demon going to hell.

she knocked on the door and it (yes the door) laughed which made her jump.

"who the hell--  
she was so scared she just blurted out

"Kagome's here! Your daughter! she came! she said she wants to see you! "  
and thats when the door flew open.

"My little girls here!" he shouted and the woman flinched but did'nt answer

"Well bitch what the hell did you say about my daughter!" he was on the verge of killing her.

"SHES DOWNSTAIRS BY THE FAMILY ROOM! pleaseee dont kill me!" she cried slipping to the floor. he ran past her down stairs and jumped on his 'little girl' pinning her to the floor.

"KAGOME!" he cheered hugging her and she starting feeling light headed

"DAD! *gasp* cant! BRRREATHHH" she hissed and he hugged her for about 3 more secounds before letting her go.

" d- *cough* *cough* dad you sure know how to bear hug." she said rubing her arms

"but baby! You left your poor old daddy in a castle by his self fulled with sluts!" he pouted and she rolled her eyes

"Well just fuck on of them"

"ewww so i could get HIV? Hell no.. no thanks"

"well stop fucking complaining." she sighed and he pouted some more

"fine bitch"

"basterd"

"wench"

"dumb-ass!"

"ugly-cunt!"

"no dick face eating ass!"

"Halfbreed!"

"hey hey hey no need to go there cuz i can go there"

"well sweetie i just went there"

"mm-kay. DAD. the ONLY reason i'm a quote "Halfbreed!," is because....YOU were who SLEPT with an ANGEL who HAPPENS to be MY MOM! you arrogant bastard!"

"hmmm. WOW my daughter has all the right spots!" he smirked grabing her breasts.

"let go!" she shreeked pushing him away

"aww kagome dont be mad daddy was only kiddin" he smiled

"yeah" she whispered harshly. THIS is the reason why she hates her father. He would sexually harrass her and say,  
babe i'm just jokin. or something smiliar to that. Kagome Higurashi. would rather be with a mother who hated her for being a half-breed child, than with a father who "loves" her to 'death' but sexually harrasses her. a father who spoils her in anything she wants wants something in return. And that would be her precious body.

"anyway dad i need a favor" kagome whispered

"anything hun you name it" he smile making a dimond gold necklace apper in his right hand, and a green teddy bear apper in his left hand.

"well i need some money...."

"how much kagome?" he asked yet not fazed in the least by it.

"two-thousand eight hundred" she replied

"what do you need the money for?" he asked and kagome mentally growled

'damn.....his lieing test'

"my friend got throwin in jail.." she answered

"why?"

"because he was jelous and attacked my "boyfriend" and the cops showed up"

"i see. well i'm give you the money if you to stop by on your birthday..oh which is in three days." he smirked and kagome growled a

"dad i had plans"

"well dont you want the money?" she gave up and sighed

"FINE you prick."

"good hun! heres the money" he said making it apper before handing it too her. "and i'll see may baby girl in three days"

"thanks...bye dad." she sighed creating a protal and she left.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Forgive me for mistakes. I'll edit this later. Just had to get this out of my system before I went to sleep.

Next chapter: Drama, drama, and more drama. (not the name)

please review ^^ luv you allllll


	9. you will be mine

**WOW! i know i have'nt update in a while but thats cuz of my studies...well ITS SUMMER TIME! and i will update as much as i can ^^ please!1111 REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: When I rule the world, and I kill those in the conspiracy against me, I will own Inuyasha! Mwahahahahahaha!**  
***cough* no bitch you wont *cough***

**hey! *throws a book at who said err coughed that***

* * *

_'damn...stupid father, stupid portal....making me apper all the way across tokyo...about who knows how many miles away from the jail...*sigh* whatever...thats the least of my worries...dad wants me to stop by on my birthday? he's fucking nutts..but i did make the deal so..i half to keep it....anyway i hope my birthday this year is better than last year and two years ago '_

**_*flashback* two years ago_**

"h-happy birthday kagome!" her mother said with no enthusiaum or hint of happyness in her voice. kagome rolled her eyes bitterly

"yeah thanks mom, i cant wait to see how you ruin my birthday this year"

"now honey i will stay out of your way so you can hang out with your friends" she smiled weakly

"oh really?" kagome rolled her eyes again "you sure you wont lock me in my room and leave the house leaving me all alone with no way out, since you bared my windows so i cant leave to eat, like you did my 5th fucking birthday!"

"n-no honey....i wont. i'll see you later"

kagome smirked and dialed a number on her phone as her mother left.

"hey babe.."

_'hey.....happy birthday'_

kagome scoffed "yeah i wish it was happy.."

_'well how about i come over and make it happy'_ the voice replied

'' that would be great! thanks yash" kagome cheered

_'anything for you babe"_ he replied as the two hung up

"Kagome! i'm leaving!" her mother said rushing out the door

"whatever" kagome replied sitting on the couch watching t.v

15 minutes later the door bell rung and kagome squeeled in delight rushing to get it.  
but her face fell into a frown as soon as she saw who it was.

"oh...hi daddy!" kagome mummbled with fake enuthuisaum..

"oh hi? is that how you treat me? i'm hurt" he whinned

"sorry"

"its ok" he smiled "so what is your birthday wish?"

'to be a human' kagome thought before saying "i cant tell you"

"why not?"

"because it wont come true" she whispered as her and her father sat on the couch.

"well i'm magical rememeber? i can make it come true.." he smiled and she gave in

"to be a human" the smile on his face dissapeared

"i'm sorry i did'nt quiet hear that..."

"....is that a bad thing? for me to want to become a human!" kagome shouted

"hnnn"

" i hate you!" kagome screamed and he backhanded her, hitting her so hard her head turned to the side.

"hitting your daughter because she had a birthday wish to be a human?, keh, how low" she growled and was beat unconusoes (a/n spelling!)

**_*flash back end*_**

_'STOP! dont even think about last years! it was worse then two years ago HE (not her dad) was being controled. HE still loves you. HE did'nt mean to hurt you.' _kagome cried in her mind

kagome sighed and flew over to the jail inuyasha was at, changing back to normal. she walked up to a desk.

" bail for inuyasha...." kagome whispered harshly but did'nt mean to

"oh! umm oh oh uhhh.. m-miss i dont think....... kagome intterupted her

"right, heres the money" kagome pushed it towards her "now go get him"

"umm he's a demon....and he almost raped a poor child, he also almost killed someone..i dont-

"Look bitch! i want you to go get my fucking mate before i fucking do something i'll regret" kagome growled as she hit a fist on the woman's desk.

The woman jumped and glared at Kagome, "Fine, it will be just a moment " She clenched her jaw and started to type furiously on her poor keyboard. Then she handed Kagome a few papers to fill out.

After a moment she picked up her phone, called an officer in, and waved at Kagome to follow him.

"thanks wench" kagome smiled and the woman whispered under her breath about quiting.

She followed the officer back into the cells where they kept the prisoners.

"Would ya look at that ass!" a prisoner shouted

"damn! hey sexy!" another one whisled

"shes an angel! Literally!"

He stopped after a moment at a cell and unlocked it.

Kagome was inside it before he could announce to Inuyasha that he was free. inuyasha looked up to her only to revieve a hard slap to the face.

"rapist" she mummered under her breath but he still heard her

"kagome....what are you doing her--

before he could say anymore a pair of warm lips slammed onto his. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Kagome moaned in his mouth as she weaved her fingered through his silver hair, nipping and playfully biting his bottom lip.

Inuyasha pulled away, earning a whimper from kagome sweat puffed, red, lips. He smirked and lowered his head to her ear.

"later"

kagome's eyes flashed purple and she purred. He draged her out the jail, after being told he was free, he'd get an explation later,  
and picked her up bridal style before runing to their dorm. Inuyasha pushed kagome up against the wall right outside their dorm room. He needed to taste her lips once more.

inuyasha roughly pushed his lips onto hers, angling his head, he swallowed her sighs as he alternately sucked and stroked and nibbled with his tongue and teeth. She kissed him back with the equal amount of passion.

"Kagome " he hissed at the contact and roughly ground his hips to hers, making her pant as she wrenched her mouth from his.

"You drive me crazy," he murmured as he attacked her neck and throat, relentlessly sucking and kissing her sweet flesh as his hands moved and riped the frount of her shirt open. attacking the new flesh he had just desecovered

"mmm...n-no wait.. this is wron-- she gasped loudly as she felt his growing desire press firmly against her crotch.

"you see what your doing to me.." he mummered before he cupped her breast, massaging it against the fabric of her bra as he moved his mouth lower to her cleavage, sucking and kissing on her skin.

"inu..." kagome breathed out

and......

**BANG!**

the door right on their right burst open. a blushing teenager came out and hissed

"get a room!" he snaped and rudely slamed the door.

Inuyasha paid no attention as his mouth devoured hers for a bruising kiss. She squeaked against his mouth when he cupped her butt, squeezing both cheeks as he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he somehow fished the keys out his pocket and unlocked the door.

Kagome whimpered and her eyes turned fully purple. (a/n light purple means shes ready to be mated, horny...lol, or wants sex. dark purple is the color of her eyes when shes in true form) she grinded her hips on his crotch trying to get him to hurry.

He groaned opening the door quickly, taking the keys out of the lock before roughly kicking it close. He threw the keys, not caring where it landed and took his shirt off as he slammed her back against the wall, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her head back so he could feast on those gorgeous, sumptuous, lips.

Kagome made a small little moan in her throat as her fingers began massaging his adorable no kawaii doogy ears. she felt he errction press harder into her crotch..because unknowenly to her it was a major turn on for dog demons...to have their ears rubbed.

"kagome..." he huskily purred as he ripped her bra off and threw it on the floor.

"i-inuyasha" kagome gasped and arched at him when he devoured one erect peak in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around her nipple then roughly captured it, nipping and tugging and sucking it to his heart's content. he released her nipple, licking her cleavage, lightly nipping, and sucking her flesh to finally arrive at her other breast. He then enclosed her nipple with his mouth, gently stroking the erect peak with his tongue and sucking it before he released it. He then blew his breath on her moist nipple, and she gasped loudly as her already aroused nipples further stood up.

Suddenly she pushed him off, making him stumble and bit. kagome slumped to the floor panting before standing up.

"i'm coming to your room in a few..i wanna show and give you something.." she whispered suductively before runinng into her room shutting the door behind her.

"damn....she's sooo hot!" inuyasha said rushing to room.

about 5 to ten minutes later kagome came in wearing a long silk robe, no that was'nt see though so he would'nt be able to tell if she was naked or if she had wore something just for him. he had'nt seen her come in.

"inuyasha" kagome whispered and turned to his kagome looking through a turned on video camera and his jaw droped.

"k-kago-

"what? dont you want our first time to be recorded..and hey i may even let you show your friends whenever i'm not around and you wanna be a guy a watch something....like....this.." she winked at him and put it on the camera fixing it so it was directly on him.

"awww whats wrong... you seem.." kagome walked over to him and whispered in his ear "a little tense"

inu-jr jumped and throbbed. inuyasha wanted kagome badly

"should i massage your shoulders?" kagome smiled but he could see the lust in her eyes

"y-yeah" he whispered and kagome climbed on his bed and sat on her knees behind him.

"relax" she whispered in his ear witch caused him to shudder

she began to massage his shoulders ever so lightly, which turned him on a lot!

He then felt a soft pair of lips on his shoulders. It was Kagome who was trailing candy kisses down his collarbone.

_'Gosh this feels so good.' _Inuyasha thought. He then let out a soft purr as Kagome's hands reached up to his fuzzy KAWAII doggy ears.

"You like that?" Kagome asked seductively.

"kagome" he purred pushing her down on the bed. as he reached to take off the robe she got off the bed. earning a dissaproving growl from inuyasha.

slowly took off the silk robe revealing a Victoria Secret's see-through thigh-lengh red dress that clung to her skin to make it EXTRA sexy. She then took out a pair of handcuffs. She started walking slowly too him.

"you've had your fun...not let me have mine" kagome smirked but they the dorm phone rang. not like inuyasha cared.  
after a few rings the answer macheine came on.

_''HEY SWEETIE!'' _a voice screeched making inuyasha's ears flaten even though he was in the other room

_'who the hell is that?'_ inuyasha thought letting kagome nip and suck around him neck.

_"KAGOME! ITS DADDY!"_

inuyasha's eyes widened and looked at the lust, filled, horny kagome. he quickly pushed her off earning a whine from kagome

"no..just go pick up the phone...and go to bed." he whispered harshly kicking her out his room

_'Inuyasha Takahashi, you will be mine' _kagome growled and went to go answer the phone

* * *

**Hello! That's it for Chapter 9! What happens on kagome's birthday?**

**You'll have to find out on Chapter 10!**

**LUV YA!**

**NEXT TIME::: LOVER BOY MEETS DADDY**


	10. i dont like your girlfriend

**I AM UPDATING! PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW GIVE ME 45 or more**

**I DONT OWN...I WILL WHEN I RULE THE WORLD!**

**anyway hope you enjoy please review**

**LAST TIME::::**

''HEY SWEETIE!'' a voice screeched making inuyasha's ears flaten even though he was in the other room

'who the hell is that?' inuyasha thought letting kagome nip and suck around him neck.

"KAGOME! ITS DADDY!"

inuyasha's eyes widened and looked at the lust, filled, horny kagome. he quickly pushed her off earning a whine from kagome

"no..just go pick up the phone...and go to bed." he whispered harshly kicking her out his room

'Inuyasha Takahashi, you will be mine' kagome growled and went to go answer the phone

**NOW::: INU"S POV (class)**

* * *

' why is'nt kagome here yet? maybe she's not coming'

"inu-poo! are you ok? i heard the cops threw you in jail for almost killing naraku...mmm my bad boy" kikyo purred and through herself at inuyasha

"yeah i'm cool...plus naraku deserved it" inuyasha mumbled and kikyo laid her head on his chest

"why dont we go skip class and go have some fun?" kikyo purred and before inuyasha had the chance to respond the teacher came in and said

"class naraku just got out the hospital, thanks to being a demon, and inuyasha, you must stay away from him" he warned

"keh...whatever" he mumbled and a few secounds later kagome came in one arm hooked with naraku's..

when inuyasha noticed her his jaw droped and three things stained his mind.

jealousy, arousal, and how fucking hot she looked

Kagome did'nt were the usual ' i'm sexy' look today...she swiched it up with a 'i'm hot beyond all meaning.'

Kagome wearing a white and pink top that showed off her silver belly button ring, she had a dangerous amount of clevage, a white mini skirt, and white and pink Air Force Ones with silver hoop earrings, and a silver charm bracelet. She was staring into her phone giggling.

Inuyasha was the only one who noticed the teacher tense up when he saw kagome. He growled angerly when naraku's hand went to her wasit, kissed her and led her to her seat, which happened to be next to inuyasha's.

Kagome smirked when she smelt inuyasha's fusstrastion and lust. so she decided to make this more fun. She turned to look at the teacher and smelt his arousal.

Inuyasha noticed that the teacher's hand droped from the desk onto his lap.

'WHAT THE HELL! SICK SICK FUCKING PERVERTED TEACHER! TOUCHING HISSELF IN FROUNT OF HER THATS JUST WRONG!' inuyasha screamed in his head as he pushed kikyo away..  
she studdered and he growled and her and she shut up rushing to her seat.

"c-class work on page 4-450 in your math b-books" the teacher studdered and kagome looked up only to see the teacher's eyes glazed over and he was breathing open mouth starring at her.

'this should be fun'

Kagome made a move to flick her hair over her shoulder but her bangs sprang out, covering her eyes, she leaned forward in her desk giving the man more view before looking back down at the text book and biting her lip in pretend annoyance.

"Is there a problem Ms. Higurashi?" His voice was filled with lust as he let her surname roll off his lips.

"n-no sir...well yes...n-no..umm" she preatended to be sweat and the teacher held back a groan while inuyasha let out a scowl

"its no problem teach, i can help her" inuyasha gritted out through his teeth

"No...you need to work on your assignment" he replied quickly

"but dont you have papers to grade. i told you it's no troble" he growled

"oh never mind i remember how to do it" she cheered and the teacher sighed unhappily.

Kagome pretended to write some stuff down and inuyasha threw her a note

''what the hell kagome!''

she glance at him from sideveiw, holding back a laugh as she wrote back

''umm what are you talking about Takahashi''

inuyasha stared at the note as if he had been punched in the face

'she never used my last name when speaking why the hell did she start now?' he thought

inuyasha glared at the note and wrote back

"You know what the hell i mean! why are you with naraku and fucking TRYING to turn on our math teacher!"

Kagome gasped and fake tears whelled up in her eyes. the teacher heard her quiet sobs and said.

"Kagome go to the bathroom and clean yourself up..then i would like you to see me after class.."  
she burried her face in her hands because she could'nt stop the smirk coming on..she sniffed and nodded before rushing out the classroom

'Damn! Damn! DAMN!' inuyasha crused in his mind

**

* * *

**

"haha! that was sooo fun!" a minute later sango came rushing into the bathroom laughing

"oh my god! hahahaha you had that inuyasha about to go to jail AGAIN for killing naraku AND our math teacher!" sango laughed and high fived kagome

"i am awesome!" kagome laughed "and no way in hell am i going to see that perverted teacher, the bitch might try to rape me or sum shit"

"right..well we gonna stay in here til gym?" sango asked and kagome shruged

"oh! did yasha look mad when i left?" kagome chuckled

"totally pissed!"

"YEAH!" kagome shouted and high fived her new best friend

**

* * *

**

"hey kags kinky-ho is over him again" sango chuckled

"well look sanji! your perverted boyfirend is being harrassed by Yuka." kagome laughed

"it cant be Yuka she's gay so is must be her sister. Yura" sango growled and kagome laughed again

"and i thought i was hangin round yash to much"

"whatever i know one the though" sango smirked at kagome who smirked back

"you sluts are dead!" they nodded and walked to their boys. sango pushes yura out of the way and laid on miroku's chest and winked at kagome.

kagome stoped in frount of inuyasha and kikyo glared. kagome laughed and pulled kikyo out of his arms but before kikyo could protest kagome sang.

_Hey hey, you you I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend_

Suddenly three other girls ran up behind kagome and singing and dancing with her.

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Kikyo stood there wide-eyed and open mouthed. the girls let kagome sing solo and inuyasha smirked as kagome pulled him down there lips centmeters apart

_You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious _

_I think about you all the time You're so addictive _

_Don't you know What I can do To make you feel alright _

_( alright alright alright)_

kagome pulled away and blew an air kiss at him and twirled her hair around.

_Don't pretend I think you know _

_I'm damn precious _

_And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess _

_I can tell you like me too _

_And you know I'm right _

_( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

Kagome rolled her eyes and swriled her arms around.

_She's like so whatever _

_You can do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

4 more girls came up but got behind the three girls and started dance and singing too.

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you I know that you like me _

_No way, no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

By this time kagome was in inuyasha face before she turned around and started grinding on him singing alone.

_I can see the way I see the way you look at me _

_And even when you look away I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time _

_Again and again _

_( Again again again)_

kagome pushed away from him and started to sing alone

_So come over here _

_And tell me what I wanna hear _

_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_ I don't wanna hear you say her name Ever again _

_( Ever again again again)_

Kagome got off inuyasha and was now in kikyo's angery face. kagome laughed and put her hand in kikyo's face as she turned to look at inuyasha.

_She's like so whatever _

_And you can do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

sango ran up and did some back flips before landing next to kagome as she sang with everyone

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Kagome ran up and kissed inuyasha fully on the lips before winking and countinuing

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in _

_She's so stupid, _

_what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_ There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in _

_She's so stupid, _

_what the hell were you thinking?_

if only kagome read minds she would have heard 'i'm allready wraped around your finger kags'

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

"URGH HIGURASHI!" kikyo interupted and her and her crew ran up to her but kagome, the first three girls that ran up behind her, and sango bucked at them and they flinched and ran off expect kikyo who stood there red with furry.

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me_

_ No way, no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one (Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!_

they finished and everyone in the gym cheered. expect kikyo who burst in rage!

"urgh! i'll kill you half-breed!" she screamed charging at kagome. she laughed and said

"bring it on bitch." kagome, in once swift motion, kicked her in the stomach and she flew across the gym only to land into the wall.  
kagome slowly walked over to her. Kagome bit her finger and a long blood whip apeared.

"d-damn.." kikyo hissed and threw a purifcation ball at her. It hit kagome, and when the smoke dissapeard it showed and unchanged kagome.

"impossaible!" kikyo shreaked and kagome hit her with the whip

"bitch! you cant purifiy me! now you will pay." kagome growled picking her up by her neck and threw her hard on the floor.

"He'll never be yours!" kikyo hissed and kagome let out a roar

"Kagome...Are you trying to kill her!" inuyasha said grabing her pulling her away from kikyo's limp body

"YES" inuyasha let her think for a secound and kagome whispered "no"

"good. hey Kekio take her to the nurse" inuyasha shouted not noticing kagome ran out of his arms and into naraku's.

"hey baby!" kagome sqeeled hugging naraku tight inuyasha turned to look at them at notice something odd about naraku.

'what the hell?' inuyasha growled.

"you have a good day" kagome asked and he nodded

"kagome? what the hell?" inuyasha snapped and kagome smirked

"yash. meet my mate"

**DUH DUH DUHHHH!**

**oh sh*t whats gonna happen? please review!**

**love aqua-angel16**


	11. truth

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**GENRE: **_Romance, Drama, Humor, Action_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**PLEASE REVIEW MM_KAY!**

**LAST TIME::::**

"hey baby!" kagome sqeeled hugging naraku tight inuyasha turned to look at them at notice something odd about naraku.

'what the hell?' inuyasha growled.

"you have a good day" kagome asked and he nodded

"kagome? what the hell?" inuyasha snapped and kagome smirked

"yash. meet my mate"

**NOW:::**

_'it's a lie...this bitch is fucking lieing...no no no no it's not true she's just a fucking lier'_ inuyasha thought angerly

"aww whats wrong inuyasha are you ok?" kagome snickered

"h-how the fuc-

"well babe were do u think i was all last night, after you oh so rudely kicked me out, and this morning?" kagome laughed when his eyes flashed red.

"dont worry i still love you yash." kagome said moving to touch him but he let out a roar which caused her to jump back and hiss. her wings and tail came out.

"dont touch me you dirty bitch" inuyasha/yash growled

"you! mother fuck rejected me! i felt alone! but no he's not the one who dirtied me...you are"

everyone in the gym grew quiet and stared at them

"...i- i never-" images suddenly flew into his head and he looked away and turned into full demon

"yeah, fuck you rapist!" kagome snarled and she was in her full demon form and so was he

**"k-kago-**

"you do know i was fucking pregnate right" kagome laughed and yash's eyes widened

"yeah! i could'nt tell if it was a boy or girl" kagome smiled rubing her stomach and countinuted before yash could say anything

"but i did'nt care...no i did'nt want the baby at all" kagome laughed at yash's face. hurt, pain, and anger.

"why would'nt i want my rapist baby? but guess what i did'nt kill it.." kagome whispered and inuyasha looked slightly releifed

"no see i was going through depression...to find out my lover...raped me so the baby tore away at my body...  
riped at my insides. trying to kill me...but i could tell the baby was sad too...every time i'd think of you it would claw at my stomach.."

gulit filled yash's eyes.

"see i ended up in the hospital and guess what the doctor said"

kagome waited for a responce but never got one so she kept going.

"he said...your baby is going to kill you...and SHE is going to die..."

yash looked away tears threatened his eyes...

**"m-my...pup was- i had a pup... died..**

"our baby was a girl yash a girl.. and i saw her...she was sooo pretty..."

yash broke down.

**"stop"**

"i have a picture of her if you would like to see"

**"bitch shut the fuck up"**

"she had one black and one white puppy dog ear. and she had sliver hair with black streeks and some gold."

**"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

"remember...remember my birthday last year yash...it's been one fucking year since my rape yash remember.."

**"stop!" **yash stoped grabing her neck slaming her agaist the wall

"remember!"

yash closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks

***flashback!* * a Year ago ***

**16 year old kagome**

"oh my god! you did'nt!" kagome squeeled hugging her boyfriend yash.

"of course my baby girl deserves the best" he said pulling out a chair for her to sit down at he had prepared dinner for her and they were eating out on her balcony.

"aww yash thank you soo much. i love you"

"i love you to kags." he smiled weekly

in truth his sire (half demon inuyasha) was in a comma for 3 years and he is taking over his sire's body until he is to wake up...and he's starting to awake so yash wanted to do something speical for her before he was to leave her.

**AFTER DINNER**

"thank you soo much baby i had a lot of fun" kagome kissed him goodbye and he left her house.

**With inuyasha. (kagome does'nt know this part)**

"i see you demon have taken a liking to my daughter.." a voice whispered and yash turned to find it but could'nt

"well i can have that...beacause she's mine.."

"who the fuck are you" inuyasha growled turning still trying to find the voice

"hmm i know you lust for must daughter so how about we put it to acction" he laughed

"what the hel-

inuyasha eyes went faint and he started walking back to kagome's house.  
he banged on the door until it opened and when it did he rushed in.

***end flash back***

"NO! bitch i fucking will not! and i told you it was your fucking father's falut!" yash growled and kagome was smiling which caused his heart to hurt because he saw everything he did to her in her eyes

"hey yash remember when i screamed stop what did you do..."

"what did you do"

***flash***

"yash! PLEASE! STOP!" kagome screamed trying to get out of his grasp and he backhanded her which caused a dark bruise to from.

***end flash***

"i love you kagome i love you" yash whispered and kagome smiled

"i know inuyasha...i love you to..." she sighed and snaped her fingers..her mate mark disapeared and naraku went back to normal...

"naraku next time dont TRY and put a spell on me..see they backfire" kagome laughed and yash moved his hand from her neck and licked at the bruise he made..

"i was never under your spell...so dont fuck with m-

kagome gasped as inuyasha bit her neck.

"gome'' he whispered nuzzling her neck

"i forgive you yash.." he heart sore

"i forgave you a long time ago." he smiled and pulled her into a hug

"inuyasha did'nt you say you wanted to kill my father?" kagome asked and he pushed away from her

"you know i got the bail money from him...so he wants me to meet him in to days"

"your birthday" yash said and kagome nodded

"come with me" she said and he smirked

"ok kagome but dont be mad when he turns up dead." kagome laughed

_'watch out fucker you will pay for making me rape my inttended mate!'_

**DONE::::::**

**yup thats what yash did to her... sad i know...but please review mm-kay ^^ wow. sry its so short. i didnt really notice until i put it up. but hey, least its update. better then nothin. **


	12. moster

"you know i got the bail money from him...so he wants me to meet him in to days"

"your birthday" yash said and kagome nodded

"come with me" she said and he smirked

"ok kagome but dont be mad when he turns up dead." kagome laughed

'watch out fucker you will pay for making me rape my inttended mate!'

NOW:::

''How dare that little snake bitch come and try to steal my mate! Urgh! i'm gonna make that Higurashi bitch pay! She'll wish she had never been born" An annoying sluttish voice (hehe guess ) rang down the empty hall way off the school. And a voice replied.

"Ha you cannot take down my beautiful mate...your just a look-alike" he said after a few secounds of silence.

"Who are you?" She shreeked and looked around until she saw a shadow walk towards her

"Someone who is in need of help..you see i want Kagome and you want...Inuyasha." he spat out his name in utter discuse.

"Oh yeah? And why should i help you?" she snapped and he chuckled

"Because, you'll have your yash and i my mate...everyone wins..but you see only if you have done something with that discusting half breed."

"You bastered! That slut is a half breed too! And dont talk about my inu-kun that way!" She shouted but he seemed to ignore her

"Did that half breed fuck you" He hissed and she rolled her eyes

"Why? Not like it's any of your-

"If you want him..then yes it is!" He snapped

"Hmf Yah! Four times." She said as if it were an accomplishment

"Good...very good"

WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA-

"Soo i was in a coma and thats why i could'nt remeber 3 years of my life?" Inuyasha asked Kagome and she nodded

"So your demon toke over and well thats how i met him" Kagome explained and Inuyasha nodded but whispered softly

"D-Did i really rape you Kagome?"

"No" Kagome quickly reponded and Inuyasha looked at her confusied

"But i thought- He started but Kagome intterupted

"You did'nt rape me..Yash did.." Inuyasha growled at her

"He's me and he did it in my body" Kagome did'nt respond and Inuyasha sighed

"I'm very sorry Kagome " He whispered shamely

"Inuyasha i promise it's fine..i love you anyway" Kagome blushed n looked down finding the ground very interseting now.  
And a Very very shocked Inuyasha blushed and opened his mouth to respond when-

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted rushing into the room grabing onto her friend

"W-What is it?" Kagome asked shocked and Sango smiled so wide they thought her face would break.

"I've got very important news" and Kagome and Inuyasha responded the same

"What is it?" Sango turned n glared at Inuyasha for a secound before smiling happily at Kagome.

"I've found a way for you to become human!" Kagome gasped and shreeked with happyness.

"No Way! Please tell me your are'nt lieing to me!" Sango shook her head no and hugged Kagome tight.  
And Inuyasha, being the party crusher he is, opened his mouth.

"Whats so great about being human? Nothing." Inuyasha looked up to meet Kagome's gaze and he had never seem so much hurt on her face. The look alone made him regret the words he just said even if he had ment it.

"...Oh yeah i forgot..you get to be normal once every month..as i..turn into a monster everyone hates" Kagome hissed with so much vemen in her looked shooked.

"Kagome your not-

Inuyasha heard his heart shatter as soon as he heard her tears and saw her red face. She looked as she if just had her heart broken.

"YES! I AM! And if you did'nt remember today's the day i become a ugly moster. No one would like me if they saw me tonight!  
they would think i am a rotten bitch!" Kagome snapped and stormed out of the room leaving Inuyasha in thought.

'Had what i said really been a big deal?'

"INUYASHA! Urgh! You ass!" Sango shouted at him and stormed after her, hurt friend.

'Yes! You ASS it's that important to my mate!' Yash growled and so did Inuyasha

'Our! mate!' Then it toke him a secound to think about what he thought...

'I love Kagome..dont i?' he asked his demon and it smiled

'We our very much in love with her'

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered and his heart started to hurt. So he decided to go check on her but gave her an hour or so becasue he wanted to give her alone time. Night fall came when that hour past and Inuyasha was now standing outside her door.

*flash*

"...Oh yeah i forgot..you get to be normal once every month..as i..turn into a monster everyone hates" Kagome hissed with so much vemen in her looked shooked.

"Kagome your not-

Inuyasha heard his heart shatter as soon as he heard her tears and saw her red face. She looked as she if just had her heart broken.

"YES! I AM! And if you did'nt remember today's the day i become a ugly moster. No one would like me if they saw me tonight!  
they would think i am a rotten bitch!"

*end flash*

Inuyasha toke a deep breath and slowly opened her door.

i sooorry my computer broke and we just got a new one i had the chapter done and was about to update but it somehow broke and i forgot everthying so i had to start over 


	13. The game begins

**ok hii i could go explain why i have'nt updated but it'd just be stupid soo just enjoy!**

_**LAST TIME::**_

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered and his heart started to hurt. So he decided to go check on her but gave her an hour or so becasue he wanted to give her alone time. Night fall came when that hour past and Inuyasha was now standing outside her door.

*flash*

"...Oh yeah i forgot..you get to be normal once every month..as i..turn into a monster everyone hates" Kagome hissed with so much vemen in her looked shooked.

"Kagome your not-

Inuyasha heard his heart shatter as soon as he heard her tears and saw her red face. She looked as she if just had her heart broken.

"YES! I AM! And if you did'nt remember today's the day i become a ugly moster. No one would like me if they saw me tonight!  
they would think i am a rotten bitch!"

*end flash*

Inuyasha toke a deep breath and slowly opened her door.

_**NOW:::**_

If it were'nt for inuyasha's sharp senses, he would have gotten a book to the face.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Kagome shouted angerly

Inuyasha looked at her but could'nt see her, she had a cover over her and her back was facing him

"Kagome please, look at me" Inuyasha said walking towards her and he touched her back

**"NO!"** his demon yelled but it was too late. A purple glow shot him back against the wall and Kagome through the cover off her.

"Aww looks like it" (a/n she was reffering to inuyasha) "still does'nt know what the word no means." Kagome said staring down at Inuyasha.

**"Inuyasha, get ready to be hurt" **His demon said and you could here the sadness in his voice

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha looked up shocked she had said something like that.

"What. you puppy?"

'puppy...' he thought and growled a bit

"Aww did i offend you half breed?" Kagome laughed and Inuyasha shot up and roared

" HALF BREED!" he toke a deep breath "you bitch have no right to say that" All he earned was a laugh from kagome.

"Do i look like a week halfling to you boy" Kagome said smuggly

But she was right. She looked waay diffrent then when she did before. Infact, her hair was shorter, her eyes were blood red and cold, her attatude said "i dont give a damn", her nails were longer, she had a long devil looking tail and she had a cut on her cheek.

"hmmmm" was all inuyasha could say.

"i thought so" She reply and then started to whimper like a puppy and she mummbled under her breath "weres my bitch"

'bitch?' he thought and low growls from his demon could be heard

**'If he was'nt my brother he'd be dead' **

'brother?'...

Kagome sighed and turned to look at Inuyasha

"Ne' half bread weres my sessy" That Inuyasha growled to

"sessy?" He responded darkly. Inuyasha hated his brother already...but this just made it 100 times worse. Kagome laughed

"Oh you did'nt think i'd still be with you after what you did? who'd wanna be with a rapest eww" Kagome said pointing her finger at him

"were is my sessy" Kagome asked again and Inuyasha snarled

"oh i see. Fine. I'll find him my self." Kagome said before jumping out the window and yelled "see you later halfbreed!"

She just dissapeared and Inuyasha Throw everything around in her room howling loudly in anger and saddness.

**'theres nothing you can do about it, ever since then she has been going after him'**

"NO!" Inuyasha Jumped out the window and looked around for her scent. But he could'nt find it. All he could here was Kagome's laughing

"Oh? trying to find me rapest? i suppose you still cant understand when a girl says NO!" Kagome laughed but she was no where in sight. Inuyasha could here his demons whimpers and feel the hurt.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared and she just continued to laugh as he serched for her.

"is'nt that what you roared when you came into me?" Even though inuyasha was pissed, he could'nt fight the blush that appered on his cheek

"haha! THE HALF BREED BLUSHED! soo uncute" And just as fast as it came.. it left.

"GET OUT HERE BITCH!" Inuyasha snarled still looking for her scent

"mmm no how bout this i'mma race yo slow half breed ass to Sessy" She smirked and whispered but he still heard her "mm my bitch" she giggles "if i reach him first you stay the hell away from me rapest but if you when i'll become the bitch of a low half breed"

Inuyasha had no time to react when her scent appered and he looked up too she her ontp of a Bluiding smiling wide but it was'nt her smile. It was'nt the kagome he knew.

"Ready" she said looking forward but did'nt move

"set" Inuyasha twiched...there was no way out of this...he had to race and beat her

"Go" she said as she vainshed and Inuyasha toke off running with demonic speed

And The Game Begins

**Ok well i guess you wanna know why i was gone...no? thats good then haha cuz i dont really wanna say i stoped having an intrest in fanfiction untill now OPS O_O dont kill Meh / i will undate more i promise **


	14. i love you

**Okkkk i wont ask for a lot of reviews because i have'nt updated in a while *pout* still it would be very nice *sighs* anywayys i dont own Inuyasha never have annd never will...haha yeah ok soo now on with the story!**

**LASTTIME::::**

"mmm no how bout this i'mma race yo slow half breed ass to Sessy" She smirked and whispered but he still heard her "mm my bitch" she giggles "if i reach him first you stay the hell away from me rapest but if you when i'll become the bitch of a low half breed"

Inuyasha had no time to react when her scent appered and he looked up too she her ontp of a Bluiding smiling wide but it was'nt her smile. It was'nt the kagome he knew.

"Ready" she said looking forward but did'nt move

"set" Inuyasha twiched...there was no way out of this...he had to race and beat her

"Go" she said as she vainshed and Inuyasha toke off running with demonic speed

And The Game Begins.

**NOW::::**

Fuck... the bitch was teasing him. Her dumb chanting was a destraction and it annoyed him to no end. Over and Over-

"I'm gonna wiinnn and yourr gonnna crry! i'm gonna win and your gonna cry!"

Fuck...there she goes again. Her fucking chanting is giving him a massive head ache. I mean really? was all that shit really nessasarry.

"Hurry up Loser or i'm gonna win annd watch you cry" Kagome laughed and started skiping.

WHAT? now she was pissing him off Skipping? this bitch really knows how to irritate someone.

"Oh Kaaagggommmeee" Inuyasha said Still running.

"hmm? wat is it ?"

Rapie? what the fuck. Inuyasha twiched and dashed past her now moving at inhuman speed. Kagome snarled and ran to catch up too him.

"Trust me half breed you wont be first for long" Kagome smiling and Sesshmaru's sent hit her nose and she let out a loud YES! and started running a diffrent way.

Inuyasha of course had also smelled him. While running he toke his phone out and called his brother.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_-Click!-_

"Very unusual for you too call me brother."

"Where are you!"

"This sesshomaru does not have to tell you where he is." He was about to hang up until he heard inuyasha say something he never said to him.

"Please. I need your help"

Its not like Sesshomaru is a cold hearted basterd but now, he was very confuised.

"Why"

"My mate loves you and made i bet with me. So i need to make sure she does'nt find you before i do."

The line was slient for a secound.

"I'm over Mother's" He said then the line went dead. Inuyasha hung up and said thank you. Knowing her brother was'nt on the line anymore but he felt the need to say it.

"I'm gonna win" Inuyasha said dashing off to His mothers house.

"LaLaaLaLaLA!" Kagome sings running in the direction she smelt her awesome crush. But why. Suddenly Kagome stopped. Why was she even looking for Sesshomaru...isn't it because she loved him right?

"No...I don't love him..." She stopped "i-i d-do I?"

**"Hmm Yes you doo"**

Kagome bit her lip

"I-I do?"

**"Of course you do he's so much better than that worthless half breed"**

"b-but I'm a half breed" Kagome said

**"No you are not look at your self! your way better then those rapeing basterds! they are worthless Just like that lame inuyasha!"**

Kagome paused for a minute and smiled

"Of course i love sessy!" She smiled as she started running again Close to where Sesshomaru was….yet she did'nt know our hanyo was close to getting to him first.

As soon as his scent hit her nose she growled and kicked the door, shattering it and she Smirked at what she saw. Or what she did'nt see.

No Inuyasha just his brother standing there with a smirk on his face, which indeed was a very rare thing. Kagome was walking towards him.

"Sessh- She suddlenly froze.

'no….no… no! no! No no no why is he here!' Kagome screamed in her mind when she saw Inuyasha step from behind her.

"No…."

"Kagome" Inuyasha said walking over to her when she knelt and sat on the floor.

"Why!" Kagome cried

"I love you" Kagome gasped and looked up at him

"I Love you" he repeated and Captured her lips with his.

**Hiii heres the next chapterrrrr! feel free to give me ideas id like to see what you guys think ((: chapter 15 will come up soon, I hope you guys are enjoying this story of mine! Review please and thank you. 333**


End file.
